Sueños lúcidos
by Hatsumi-Maiko
Summary: Cuando Sasuke se enteró de la existencia de los sueños lúcidos pensó que eran una opción muy viable para satisfacer sus necesidades de adolescente mientras se reencontraba con Naruto, pero primero tenía que aprender a controlar sus sueños…


Como antes lo he mencionado no puedo durar mucho con una idea en la cabeza porque ésta me tortura día y noche hasta que la veo plasmada, por eso vengo con éste one-shot que se me ocurrió mientras leía sobre los sueños lúcidos, hace mucho que los conocía pero no se por qué razón mi mente pensó en aplicarlos al fandom. Me pareció gracioso ver a Sasuke en ésta situación (siempre elijo a Sasuke como mi víctima para todas las historias, pero es que tengo cierta manía por joderle la existencia a este personaje).

Para quienes me leen y siguen un fic que tengo por ahí les aviso que lo actualizaré el próximo jueves de seguro, lo que sucede que no me convence como esta quedando el capítulo y eso me hace que borre unas cosas y escriba otras y así sucesivamente; pero prometo ponerme a trabajar pues ya estoy de vacaciones de verano y no habrá nada que me quite de mi pc.

En lo que respecta a este fic puedo decir que esta un poco raro, puede que haya OoC, no lo sé, creo que está mas a su consideración; lo que sí hay son spoilers del manga aunque nada revelador, solamente tomé unas frases dichas en unos capítulos. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.

* * *

><p>Sueños lúcidos<br>_Masashi Kishimoto ©_

Cuando Sasuke se enteró de la existencia de los sueños lúcidos pensó que podrían ser muy convenientes. Al contrario de lo que muchas personas pensaban el sharingan no servía para inducirse ilusiones, eso era una cualidad extraña desarrollada en muy pocos miembros de su clan que conllevaba grandes riesgos y él nunca se interesó por hacerlo.

Pero esto era diferente, era completamente seguro y lo más parecido a la realización de sus ambiciones, sí ambiciones; no sueños, no ilusiones, no metas… ambiciones. En un sueño lúcido la persona que sueña está consciente de que esta soñando y puede dirigir el rumbo de sus sueños a como le plazca, puede hacer lo que desea, siempre con el debido entrenamiento previo para que todo concluya con éxito.

Sasuke sintió que había logrado al fin tener un sueño lúcido cuando estuvo consciente de que soñaba; volteó a su alrededor y vio la conocida habitación blanca y a Naruto frente a él, definitivamente, estaba soñando. Con su piel bronceada, cabello rubio rebelde, sus fieros ojos azules, la mirada inocente, su sonrisa de ensueño y el cuerpazo de infarto que era cubierto por el molesto traje naranja que el rubio se empeñaba en portar; Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, tomando nota mental que a la próxima que tuviera un sueño similar debería de poner otro tipo de ropa a Naruto, una que cubriera menos y enseñara más.

Pues bien, el Uchiha quería pasar a una parte mas interesante, así que, como era su sueño y nadie tendría porqué enterarse, camino con paso firme y seductor hacia el Uzumaki – aunque lo de seductor lo agregó por puro ego, a fin de cuentas era su sueño, el mandaba y Naruto no se resistiría a él y le rogaría que lo tomara salvaje y apasionadamente ― pero antes de llegar hasta donde su rubia obsesión se encontraba fue detenido por la voz de su compañero.

― Tú Sasuke, eres mi mejor amigo ― y ahí venía otra vez, ni en su mundo Naruto dejaba de lado sus cursis discursos.

El moreno impaciente por dejar de lado cualquier palabrería y aprovechar el tiempo en algo mas interesante, deseó dejar en claro todo.

― Naruto, esto ya lo habíamos hablado antes ―

Esperaba que el rubio desistiera, pero al contrario de lo que pensó, el blondo se llevo una mano al pecho situándola sobre su lado derecho, cerró los párpados unos segundos y enseguida los abrió para fulminarle con el azul de sus irises. Sasuke sintió una especie de Déjà Vú.

― ¿Puedes ver lo que hay dentro de mi corazón Sasuke? ―

No, a el no le interesaba lo que había dentro de su corazón, le interesaba lo que había dentro de…o mejor dicho en medio de sus piernas.

El Uchiha rodó los ojos con hastío, hasta en sus sueños Naruto tenía que ser tan testarudo y parlanchín.

― Usuratonkachi, deja de decir estupideces ― sin querer se había enfrascado en la conversación.

― Entiendo Sasuke, tú y yo no podemos entendernos con palabras, solamente con los puños ―

"_Y podríamos entendernos mejor de muchas otras maneras si no fueras tan idiota"_ pensó el moreno tras escuchar las palabras de siempre.

Sasuke permaneció inmutable, molesto por permitir que Naruto llevara el rumbo de su fantasía, cuando se suponía que para estas alturas el Uzumaki debería estar completamente rendido a sus pies con la mirada llena de lujuria y una cara de uke incontenible.

― Te dije en una ocasión que cuando nos enfrentáramos por última vez ambos moriríamos, ese día ha llegado ―

Sasuke se sobresaltó, ese no era un tema que debería de estar en ese momento, sabía de sobra lo que el dobe le había dicho aquella vez que casi mata a Sakura y el idiota de Naruto la llegó a salvar; sacudió la cabeza molesto, esas eran escenas de su vida que no valía la pena recordar; morir juntos ¡qué tontería! Solo pelearían a muerte, él se presentaría con su pose mas guay posible, abrazaría levemente a Naruto haciendo creer a todos que estaba a punto de matarle y le susurraría al oído palabras hirientes – nada mejor para empezar con la conquista ― también, le metería mano a su compañero una que otra vez, le diría que lo odiaba y si quedaba inconsciente bajo la lluvia no perdería la oportunidad de darle un buen faje ¡vamos! Tenía su morbo hacérselo a un desvalido jiinchuriki hiperactivo. Y después se vengaría de Konoha mientras Naruto estuviera sin conocimiento y cuando lo recobrara y ellos dos estuvieran solos podría tirárselo a su gusto estando ambos conscientes. Un plan perfecto.

― No pienso morir ― escupió saliendo de sus fantasías al notar que su entrepierna estaba acrecentándose.

Naruto sonrió resignado y eso aumentó la temperatura del Uchiha.

― No seré quien te mate ni tampoco moriré a tus manos ―

Impaciente, el Uchiha se propuso tomar las riendas de su historia, tenía que hacerlo antes de despertar o antes de que todo tomara un rumbo diferente, por ejemplo que aparecieran Karin y Sakura en plan erótico. No, eso no; pero el dobe era tan molesto hasta en sus sueños; aunque viéndolo por otro lado, eso le agregaba realismo y morbo a la situación, pues se comportaba como el Naruto real, si, a Sasuke no le apetecía coger a un sumiso, tierno y complaciente uke; le ponía mas el hecho de luchar para dominar a su víctima, golpearse y escuchar los gritos de Naruto mientras la batalla se daba.

Ya se estaba empalmando solo de imaginar la voz de su adoración gritando ¡Sasuke!, afortunadamente la tela de su pantalón dos tallas mas grande, el faldón y la soga gruesa con la cual se amarraba las prendas inferiores disimulaban bastante su problema.

Fue hacia Naruto y éste hizo ademán de protegerse, haciendo una pose de pelea preparándose a lo que vendría. Cuando Sasuke estuvo a centímetros de su presa exhaló haciendo que su aliento chocara contra los labios del Uzumaki.

― Vamos a hacerlo antes de que se me acabe la paciencia ―

Lo último que vio Sasuke fue la mirada de sorpresa de su compañero antes de cerrar los ojos y darle un beso arrebatador.

Se sentía tan real, sus labios habían encajado a la perfección con los carnosos y tibios de Naruto, la saliva del rubio era tibia y viscosa, con un ligero sabor dulzón que no le molestaba, el calorcito de su cuerpo iba y explotaba en sus labios que el devoraba con devoción.

Sasuke le tenía tomado de los hombros como solía hacerlo, pero el rubio hizo ademán de querer zafarse del contacto.

"_Así que te haces el difícil he"_

Acto seguido, el moreno pegó mas su cuerpo al de su acompañante, inmovilizó con una mano las del contrario y con la otra apretó fuertemente los redondos glúteos del jiinchuriki.

― ¿Qué le esta pasando a Naruto? ― inquirió Sai a una distancia de varios metros donde se encontraba con Sakura y Zetsu.

Habían llegado para auxiliar a sus respectivos compañeros pero se quedaron quietos tras ver el estado en que se encontraban.

Sakura optó por sentarse de piernas cruzadas sobre el pasto y comenzó a arrancar pequeñas florecillas para hacer un lindo arreglo improvisado, sabía que cuando Naruto y Sasuke entraban en esa especie de trance, duraba para rato.  
>La kunoichi desde el suelo giró la vista hacia el rubio y vio a éste con una expresión de susto, después volvió su vista a Sai y levantó los hombres en señal de duda.<p>

― Están estrechando sus lazos ― susurró el pintor.

De pronto Sasuke reaccionó y se tambaleó sobre sus pies, al parecer Naruto le había propiciado un certero golpe dentro de su mundo que logró desestabilizar su comunicación mental.

El rostro de Sasuke pasó de su pálido natural a un rojo vivo, después a un verde, a un morado, volvió al rojo y quedó en su tono normal. Joder, no estaba soñando.

Empezaría a creer lo de morir juntos cuando vio el aura del kyuubi aparecer alrededor del cuerpo del Uzumaki.

Naruto caminó hacia él y le tomó de la camisa, Sasuke no podía reaccionar.

― Ahora más que nunca Uchiha Sasuke, mueves tu lindo culo hacia Konoha sin chistar 'ttebayo ―

Después de todo, algo bueno podría salir de eso…

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado; si quieren saber, después de resolver todos los problemas con Madara, Konoha, familiares muertos y demás Sasuke y Naruto fortalecieron sus lazos, si se le puede llamar así y el heredero del clan ya no tuvo que preocuparse mas por manejar sus sueños para realizar sus "ambiciones" con cierto rubio.<p>

Me encantaría tener su opinión pues eso me hace crecer como escritora, que aunque lo hago por hobbie considero que tengo el compromiso de presentar material de calidad.

Muchas gracias por leer y espero encontrarnos pronto.

.


End file.
